particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Yvette de Brisay, Contesse de Lambéry et Lévry-sur-Kanjorgne
Yvette de Brisay, Contesse de Lambéry et Lévry-sur-Kanjorgne (b. 2898 - d. 2986) was a politician and former Premier Ministre of Kanjor. Originally entering politics as a Communist, Yvette de Brisay served in the three great offices of state (Finance, Foreign Affairs, and Premier Ministre) under Communist administrations, and was hotly tipped for the role of Chairman of the Parti Révolutionnaire des Travailleurs. However, her liberalism and avowed bipartisanship sat ill at ease with an increasingly hardline Communist movement, and she eventually defected to the pro-Monarchy Union Royale after 48 years with the Communists. She was notable for serving as Foreign Minister under Communist, Nationalist and Royalist administrations. Early Life - born in the parish of Lévry-sur-Kanjorgne in Martois to Communist-supporting doctors; mother died at a young age - gifted student; contracted polio whilst a teenager which damaged exam results - studied Philosophy at Collège des Saints in Atyr; continued study at École Normale Supérieure d'Atyr, earning her Masters in Philosophy - active in student politics as a member of her university's Student Council; recognised as a talented speaker and negotiator; acted as a mediator between student unions and university establishment - joined PRT at age of 19, serving on their National Youth Committee as Secretary; meets future Président Maureen Guilmette through Guilmette's connections to the youth wing; friendship blossoms from there - after university accepts a teaching post at the Classe Préparatoire aux Grandes Écoles de Oléri-des-Grâces; encourages a liberal and creative education; becomes Dean of the school in 2928 Political Career Parti Révolutionnaire des Travailleurs (2931 - 2957) - entered the primary to become Communist candidate for the 23rd district of Oléri-des-Grâces at age of 33; wins nomination by a narrow margin - wins seat in Congrès National in 2931, transforming marginal seat into a safe seat for the Communists - after only a year into office, surprise appointment as Foreign Minister, despite no previous foreign experience; appointment criticised as nepotistic due to her friendship with Président Maureen Guilmette; recognised as skilled diplomat - briefly appointed Premier Ministre by Frédéric Tollmache, but following Tollmache's retirement, new Président Faustin Veilleux is forced to replace her to pacify Nationalist wing - appointed Finance Minister by Faustin Veilleux; serves in the role for 12 years, winning plaudits for her smooth handling of the economy; seen as Veilleux's strongest ally within a mostly Conservative cabinet - endorsed Shin Kazuki to succeed Veilleux as Chairman, despite courtship from the Brasseur camp; Kazuki wins the leadership contest - appointed Foreign Minister by Shin Kazuki, a postion she maintains under MET Président Felix Chevalier - Motion of No Confidence topples Kazuki after 3 years; supporters urge her to run against Laurene Brasseur for leader, but declines - uneasy with increasing extremism of the party under Brasseur's leadership; decries renewed tensions between Republicans and Royalists, and calls for preventative action to stop violence - loses seat in cabinet in 2956 after Royalist victory; considers resigning from politics altogether Independent Communist (2957 - 2965) - in 2957 accepts non-partisan position as Peace Envoy in Royalist administration; permitted to maintain her PRT membership; resigns seat in Oléri-des-Grâce after representing her constituency for 26 years - inducted into the Très Honorable Haute Cour de Conseil de Son Altesse royale, accepting the title of Yvette de Brisay, Contesse de Lambéry et Lévry-sur-Kanjorgne; Lambéry, the city which she had represented in Oléri-des-Grâces for 26 years; Lévry-sur-Kanjorgne, the parish in which she was born - announces intention to stand for election in the 84th district of Silliers in the 2965; stands as an Independent Communist candidate, winning victory by only a 2% margin - accepts appointment to serve as Foreign Minister in Maximillian De Vries's Royalist administration Union Royale (2965 - 2978) - increasingly dissatisfied with the PRT and their style of politics, as well as conflict of interest serving as Foreign Minister, de Brisay announces defection to Union Royale - serves in Royalist coalition government as Foreign Minister for 13 years - after De Vries's resignation, decides to run for leader of the Union Royale, but comes second to Jean-Remi Lombard; Royalists distrusted de Brisay's communist credentials - serves as de facto leader of the Union Royale's liberal tendency; describes her views as 'liberal' as opposed to 'socialist' - in later life comes to reject the idea of socialism, but also Monarchism, and urges the Union Royale to transform itself into the voice of liberal Kanjor; calls mount for her expulsion from the party for her republican sympathies, but motion defeated - rumours circulate de Brisay plans on defecting to the libertarian Droit Parti Libéral-Démocrate; de Brisay claims that despite her liberalism, she does not condone free-markets, and remains loyal to UR - resigns position as Foreign Minister in 2978, citing old age, and also resigns Union Royale membership, claiming no party represents the interests of liberal Kanjor Personal Life - discovered she was a lesbian while at college, but dated fellow student Martin Seychelles; married him in 2933 - one son, Sebastian, born in 2935 - divorced in 2938 - meets Melanie Weinheinf, a half Kanjorien/half Dundorfian political lobbyist, and begins dating in 2941; married in 2943 - Melanie dies in 2979, aged 78 - dies in 2986 while on holiday in Cildania, aged 88